The Touch of His Hand
by WWBMForever
Summary: This is the tragic past of Whisper Zatara. There's some Frank Wayne thrown in as well. This will appear again in the sequel to Winter Storm, but this is the full version, with all the violence and love. You do not have to read my other stories for this.


Not many metas suffered through the Meta scare. Many of the league members were older. They knew how to stay below the radar. As for the children, they were all sent away. Many of the girls went to Themiscrya, and the boys hide in Gorilla City and the Watchtower. I was thirteen at the time. My father wanted me to go to Themiscrya with Shayera's girls, but I couldn't leave out of some misplaced loyalty. I wasn't going to abandon my parents to the soldiers infiltrating Gotham. I stayed behind.

As a shape-shifter, it wasn't that hard to hide. I was doing fine until soldiers attacked a little boy in our school for being a Meta. I used by powers to protect him. We both ran--the outcasts of society. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I ran through the streets. Tears fell down my cheeks. I felt so sure that I would never see my father or my mother again. I looked behind me, making sure that the little boy was still behind me.

I ducked behind a dumpster, pulling this little boy close to my chest. He was about six. He flashed me a wondered smile. He tried so hard to smile despite our predicament. He had the most adorable dimples. His eyes were the most entrancing shade of green I had ever seen. I held him tighter. I wasn't going to let this little boy get hurt. We sat there in silence as the sounds of gunshots could be heard from the streets and adjacent buildings. I watched in horror as the soldiers walked past the alley we were in. Dead bodies filled the streets. Their ages ranged from adults to young children. Anyone with the Meta gene was killed. The little boy started to cry. I hummed to quiet him. I knew that the soldiers would find us soon, but we were in a dead end alleyway with no where to go.

I bit my lip as this little boy started to dry his tears. He smiled at me, "I'm Jacob."

It was at that point a group of young soldiers entered the alley. They looked like they were only a few years older than me. The first to discover us was a boy who looked about eighteen. He gave me a smile. I thought he would spar us. He reached out his hand to me. I was so trusting then....so stupid. He pushed back his reddish brown hair from his face. I got lost in his dark brown eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I believed him. I stood up. Jacob took my hand, standing beside me, but it was too late. He was shot. I was in so much shock in that moment. I couldn't move. I wanted to run, but I had no where to run. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. No sound would come out. He roughly grabbed my arm. I winced in pain, he squeezed so hard. Tears of pain and fear ran down my face. All thoughts of screaming were gone as he held the gun to my head.

I knew in that moment that I was going to die anyway. I couldn't let Jacob's death be for nothing. I jabbed the man who was holding me with my shoulder in the ribs, running out of the alley. I was grabbed by some of his friends. They were soldiers serving the U.S. government. They could do whatever they wanted to me, and it would be seen as good. They were performing a service to the people by torturing me.

The men that held me looked to this roguish, red-headed man, "What do you want us to do with her, Commander Ames?"

I knew the answer to the question before he even opened his mouth. I closed my eyes as I became to mentally and emotionally shut myself off from what was happening. I wouldn't let them destroy me. I prayed a silent wish that my family would be safe. I knew my time had come.

Commander Ames smiled sadistically, "Take her to the warehouse over there. She's got a little fight in her. Let's see if we can get rid of that."

I was dragged to an abandoned warehouse. I struggled against them. It didn't take long to figure out that I was half-Martian. They instantly knew my weakness: fire. Two officers held me down as one man pulled a lighter from his pocket. My top was ripped from my body, exposing my flesh. They all stopped and stared for a moment, admiring my beauty. The beauty that they were about to destroy. I closed my eyes as my chest was fully exposed. I felt the warmth of the lighter getting closer and closer to my flesh. I bit my lip in anticipation of the pain that would soon follow. I screamed as they burnt my flesh.

Commander Ames entered the warehouse, "Don't make us wait any longer. You're hiding that body. Let me see it."

He ripped my skirt from my body, laughing as he did it. He smiled, removing my underwear. I was fully exposed for him. He smirked, taking a lighter and burning my inner thighs. I knew what he was going to do. I screamed as he burnt me. He delighted in my pain. They each took turns. I was so sore. It hurt so much. I moaned in pain. They mocked me, saying that I was enjoying it. They took out knifes, stabbing me repeatedly. They knew exactly were to stab so as not to hit any of the vital organs. I shook with pain. Commander Ames then removed his pants. He forced me to pleasure him. He told me if I bit him, he would kill me.

He made his way towards my mouth, his friends taking other positions. I didn't want this at all. I screamed for help, but I felt sure that no one heard me. I was barely conscious anyway. I was about to pass out when I heard a crash from the adjacent wall. The men were thrown off of me. They never got to touch me, in that way. I collapsed over, but two strong arms kept me from hitting the floor.

I whimpered, moaning in pain. I was so sure that this new person would just hurt me more as they had. My vision was so blurred. I looked up into a man's face. He had the most amazing shade of green eyes I had ever seen. He smiled at me. He reminded me of the little boy I had tried to safe. He had the same dimples...the same innocent appearance. In a moment of weakness, I trusted this stranger.

I lost consciousness shortly thereafter. When I woke up, I was in a cave. It was dark and damp, but surprisingly it wasn't cold. I shifted uncomfortably. I looked down, realizing I was on a hospital bed. I was so sure that I was dead, but the beeping of the heart monitor told me otherwise. I tried to sit up, feeling an instant pain shot up my side. Thick gauze covered my body from my breasts to the bottom of my rib cage. I felt so weak. I thought about running out of fear, but I couldn't get up.

And, that's when it hit me. I had to go to the bathroom. I attempted to lift myself from the bed. I feel forward towards the floor as my legs gave out from under me. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the cold concrete floor of the cave. I was surprised when I found myself in two strong arms. I looked up, seeing those dimples and that same innocent smile. I clutched onto this man out of fear of falling and fear of being hurt again. He helped me towards the restroom in the cave. It was like he knew what I was thinking. He was so kind. He didn't just carry me. Instead, he helped me to do it myself. When I was done, he helped me back to the bed. I thanked him, but it was so soft I doubted he could even hear it.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're okay. We lost a lot of Metas yesterday," He looked down in sadness for a moment, "I'm glad we didn't lose someone as beautiful as you."

I looked down, blushing a bit. He reached out to me. I shuddered back at this gesture. I was so skittish. He only smiled, "You need to eat something. Let me help you. Please I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Frank."

"Whisper," I smiled softly taking his hand. I wasn't even sure why I did it.

"Okay, I'm Frank," He smiled, lowering his voice an octave.

I laughed a bit, "No, My name is Whisper."

He smirked, his black hair falling in his gorgeous green eyes, "I like it. It's beautiful like you."

I found myself blushing again, but I allowed him to take me into the Manor to get food. I would never trust people like I once did, but I trusted Frank. And, I didn't know if it was his smile, his eyes, the fact he saved me, or the dimples, but I found myself falling for him. My world seemed to come together again with the touch of his hand.


End file.
